A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that produces light when an electric current is passed therethrough. LEDs have many advantages over conventional lighting sources, including compact size, low weight, longer life time, high vibration resistance, and higher reliability. In addition to having widespread applications for electronic products as indicator lights, LEDs also have become an important alternative light source for various applications where incandescent and fluorescent lamps have traditionally dominated.
Additionally, wider applicability of LEDs has been made possible through the use of phosphors in conjunction with LEDs. A phosphor is a luminescent material that, when excited by a light of a certain wavelength, produces a light at a different wavelength, thus modifying the output light of the LED. Accordingly, where a particular color is desired and that color cannot be produced by available LEDs cost effectively, phosphors can be used as light “converters” to alter the color of the light produced by an available LED to the desired color.
For example, phosphors are now used with monochromatic LEDs to produce white light. Using phosphors to convert the light produced by an LED to white light has proven to be a viable alternative to conventional white light sources, including incandescent light sources and the direct red-green-blue (RGB) LED methods in which multiple monochromatic LEDs are combined in an RGB scheme to produce white light.
In a typical LED-based white light producing device, a monochromatic LED is encapsulated by a transparent material containing appropriate compensatory phosphors. The wavelength(s) of the light emitted from the compensatory phosphor is complementary to the wavelength of the light emitted by the LED such that the wavelengths from the LED and the compensatory phosphor mix together to produce white light. For instance, a blue LED-based white light source produces white light by using a blue light LED and a phosphor that emits a yellowish light when excited by the blue light emitted from the LED. In these devices the amount of the phosphor in the transparent material is carefully controlled such that only a fraction of the blue light is absorbed by the phosphor while the remainder passes unabsorbed. The yellowish light and the unabsorbed blue light mix to produce white light.
Another exemplary scheme uses an LED that produces light outside of the visible spectrum, such as ultraviolet (UV) light, together with a mixture of phosphors capable of producing either red, green, or blue light when excited. In this scheme, the light emitted by the LED only serves to excite the phosphors and does not contribute to the final color balance.
As demand for better lighting devices continues to increase, it would be desirable to provide cost-effective LED-based lighting sources having improved color control, as well as efficiency and brightness.